ntonalntfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χιούη, Λιούη και Ντιούη Ντακ
---- Οι Χιούη, Λιούη και Ντιούη είναι ήρωες της Ντίσνεϋ. Ιστορία Συμπεριφορά Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη αντιπροσωπεύουν τα σκανταλιάρικα παιδία όλου του κόσμου. Η αγγελική τους όψη καμουφλάρει πολύ καλά τις κακές προθέσεις τους. Με το πέρασμα, πάντως του χρόνου, τα ανιψάκια έχουν μαλακώσει λίγο: αποδείχθηκαν έξυπνα, επινοητικά, πιστά, γενναία και, ορισμένες φορές, ακόμα και τρυφερά! Καλύτερα εξοπλισμένα από τον θείο Ντόναλντ να αντιμετωπίσουν τις αντιξοότητες της ζωής, τον έχουν σώσει αρκετές φορές από τις συνέπειες που θα είχε η-μερικές φορές- ασυλλόγιστη συμπεριφορά του. Εξέλιξη συμπεριφοράς Καθώς ο φανταστικός κόσμος του Κάρλ Μπάρκς θα αρχίσει να αποκτά περισσότερη συνοχή, η σχέση του Ντόναλντ με τα ανίψια του θα γίνει πιο σύνθετη. Το μοτίβο του ανταγωνισμού ανάμεσα στο θείο και στα ανίψια δεν θα εξαφανιστεί, όμως τα γρήγορα γκαγκ των παλιών δεκασέλιδων ιστοριών θα δώσουν την θέση τους σε πιο λεπτό χιούμορ, το οποίο βασίζεται στους χαρακτήρες και στις καταστάσεις. Τελικά οι ρόλοι θα αντιστραφούν. Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη αποδεικνύονται πιο ώριμοι και καπάτσοι από τον παρορμητικό και αθεράπευτα ατζαμή θείο τους, με αποτέλεσμα να αποκτούν ολοένα και πιο σημαντικό ρόλο στις περιπέτειες του θείου Σκρούτζ, στον οποίον μοιάζουν, τελικά, περισσότερο απ’ ότι στον Ντόναλντ!thumb|176px|Στιγμιότυπο από την ταινία Donald' s Nephews Πρώτη εμφάνιση thumb|left|176px|Καρέ απο το στριπ του Αλ Ταλιαφέρρο.Δημιουργοί των τριών ανιψιών του Ντόναλντ θεωρούνται οι Τεντ Όσμπορν και Αλ Ταλιαφέρο που τα πρωτοχρησιμοποίησαν στο κυριακάτικο κόμικς στριπ του Ντόναλντ στις 17 Οκτωβρίου του 1937. Όμως, πραγματικοί πατέρες των ανιψιών δεν είναι αυτό το σχεδιαστικό δίδυμο των κλασικών στριπ, αλλά το επιτελείο των Στούντιο Ντίσνεϋ. Την επόμενη χρονιά από τη δημιουργία του στριπ, στην πρώτη προβολή της ταινίας Donald' s Nephews, η ίδια σκηνή του στριπ επαναλαμβάνεται και στην ταινία.. Καρλ Μπαρκς thumb|250px|Τα ανιψάκια του Ντόναλντ διά χειρός Καρλ ΜπαρκςΤα ανιψάκια του Ντόναλντ έκαναν την πρώτη τους εμφάνιση σε στριπ των Τεντ Όσμπορν και Αλ Ταλιαφέρο. Χάρη στο πενάκι του Μπαρκς, όμως, έγιναν τρεις ενδιαφέροντες, αν και πάντοτε σκανδαλιάρηδες, τύποι. Ο Μπαρκς, επιπλέον, πλούτισε τη ζωή τους με τη δημιουργία της Λέσχης των Μικρών Εξερευνητών το 1954, στην ιστορία Operation St. Bernard (Επιχείρηση Άγιος Βερνάρδος). Στο Στούντιο Ντίσνεϋ Οι Μικροί ΕξερευνητέςΓια περισσότερες πληροφορίες για τους Μικρούς Εξερευνητές, επισκεφτείτε αυτό, μέχρι και αν δημιουργηθεί στην ΝτόναλντWiki συγκεκριμένη σελίδα για αυτούς. thumb|left|176px|Οι Μικροί Εξερευνητές διά χειρός Ντον ΡόσαΟ Κάρλ Μπάρκς δημιούργησε τους Μικρούς Εξερευνητές το 1950, την εποχή που προσπαθούσε να εξελίξει τον απλοϊκό χαρακτήρα των ηρώων του, όπως αυτός είχε διαμορφωθεί στα καρτούν. Έως τότε, στις σύντομες ιστορίες των κινουμένων σχεδίων, οι σχέσεις του Ντόναλντ με τα ανίψια του περιορίζονταν σε αφελείς διαμάχες και τσακωμούς, και έτσι ο Παπιάνθρωπος χρειάστηκε να επινοήσει μια νέα, ιδιαίτερη φόρμουλα. Η προσκοπικού ύφους οργάνωση των Μικρών Εξερευνητών αποδείχθηκε το τέλειο μέσο για να μπορέσει ο Μπάρκς να προβάλλει την φοβερή ατζαμοσύνη του Ντόναλντ, σε αντίθεση με τις πραγματικές ικανότητες των τριών ανιψιών του. Από μικρό παιδί, άλλωστε, ο Μπάρκς έτρεφε μεγάλο θαυμασμό για τους προσκόπους και για την άρτια εκπαίδευσή τους, η οποία τους επέτρεπε να αντεπεξέρχονται σε κάθε είδους δυσκολία. Οι πρώιμες ιστορίες του με ήρωες τους Μικρούς Εξερευνητές, παρουσιάζουν τα ανιψάκια να κατέχουν γνώσεις σχετικές με την επιβίωση στη φύση, γνώσεις πρώτων βοηθειών, ακόμη και γνώσεις μηχανικής, στοιχεία δηλαδή που συνιστούν τις χαρακτηριστικές γνώσεις ενός έμπειρου προσκόπου. Στις επόμενες ιστορίες, όμως, που δημιούργησε ο Μπάρκς, τα ανίψια του Ντόναλντ εμφανίζονται πλέον εφοδιασμένα με τον Βιβλίο των Μικρών Εξερευνητών, ένα εγκυκλοπαιδικό βιβλίο τσέπης που στην πραγματικότητα είναι ένας έντυπος παντογνώστης. Χάρη σε αυτό μπορούν να μεταφράζουν αρχαίες γλώσσες, να αντιμετωπίζουν μυθικά τέρατα και μυστήρια, ακόμα και να λύνουν μάγια! Συγχρόνως, ο Μπάρκς φροντίζει να δημιουργήσει ένα σατιρικό κλίμα, προκειμένου, με όπλο το χιούμορ, να αποδυναμώσει τις υπερβολικές και απίστευτες δυνατότητες των πιτσιρικάδων της Λιμνούπολης. Με τις στολές τους γεμάτες μετάλλια και με το απόρρητο βιβλίο τους, οι Μικροί Εξερευνητές αντιπροσωπεύουν όλα όσα είναι πομπώδη και χαρακτηριστικά της στρατιωτικής ελίτ και των μασονικών συλλόγων. Μεγάλο μέρος του αστείου των ιστοριών πηγάζει από την στρατιωτική αυστηρότητα με την οποία αντιμετωπίζουν τα ανίψια την συμμετοχή τους στην οργάνωση: αποκαλούν ο ένας τον άλλον «Στρατηγό», καταστρώνουν στρατηγικές και διαρκώς ασχολούνται με την απόκτηση παρασήμων, εξοργίζοντας τον ταλαίπωρο θείο τους. Ωστόσο, όπως συμβαίνει συνήθων στις ιστορίες του μεγάλου δημιουργού, στις οποίες πρωταγωνιστούν οι Μικροί Εξερευνητές, κάτω από τη σάτιρα και τη κυνική θεώρηση των πραγμάτων, ελλοχεύει η συμπάθεια για τους ήρωες και η νοσταλγία του τείνει να μυθοποιήσει τις καταστάσεις που παρουσιάζονται. Έτσι, οι Μικροί Εξερευνητές παραμένουν στο διηνεκές αδιάφθοροι, απρόσβλητοι από τις μικρότητες της καθημερινότητας, και είναι πάντοτε έτοιμοι να κάνουν μια καλή πράξη , όπως όλοι οι συνειδητοί πρόσκοποι. Οι Μπαρκσικές ιστορίες στις οποίες εμφανίζονται, αποκαλύπτουν την ζωηρή νοσταλγία του Παπιάνθρωπου για μια εποχή στο παρελθόν, όταν τα παιδιά ανατρέφονταν με τα ιδεώδη του μελλοντικού πολεμιστή, ιππότη ή τζέντλεμαν, γνωρίζοντας ότι θα αγωνιστούν σκληρά για το σωστό, μέσα στην πιο πλήρη και ευγενική αθωότητα. Ακόμα και όταν ο Μπάρκς δεν κατάφερνε στο τέλος μιας ιστορίας να πιστέψει σε ένα τέτοιο ιδεώδες, ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη γνωρίζουν πόσο πολύ το επιθυμούσε. Ντον Ρόσα thumb|left|176px|Τα ανιψάκια του Ντόναλντ διά χειρός Ντον ΡόσαΟ Ντόν Ρόσα έχει χρησημοποίησει σε όλες τις μεγάλες του περιπέτειες τα ανιψάκια του Ντόναλντ. Σ' αυτές τις περιπέτειες έχουν καθοριστικό ρόλο για την εξέλιξη της ιστορίας, γιατί, με τη βοήθεια του Βιβλίου των Μικρών Εξερευνητών, μπορούν να ξεδιαλύνουν μύθους και μυστήρια και να γλιτώσουν πολλές φορές τους θείους τους από κινδύνους! Σημασία στην Λεπτομέρεια Στην ιστορία An Eye For Detail (Σημασία στην λεπτομέρεια), ο Ντον Ρόσα αποκαλύπτει πως τα τρία ανιψάκια δεν είναι απολύτως ίδια, και ότι μόνο ο Ντόναλντ μπορεί να διακρίνει τις διαφορές τους χάρη στην καταπληκτική του όραση, κάτι που ο Θείος Σκρουτζ δεν αφήνει ανεκμετάλλευτο και το χρησημοποιεί προς όφελός του, όμως τελικά του γυρίζει μπούμερανγκ... Φιλμογραφία Επίσης εμφανίστηκαν μαζί με τον Θείο Σκρουτζ αλλά χωρίς τον Ντόναλντ Ντακ στην ταινία Ο Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ και το χρήμα. Αφού τελείωσαν κάποια θεατρικά καρτούν εμφανίστηκαν στα εξής: *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''DuckTales'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's House of Villains''thumb|176px|Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη όπως εμφανίζονται στις παπιοπεριπέτιες. Παπιοπεριπέτειες thumb|176px|Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη όπως εμφανίζονται στη τηλεοπτική σειρά Quack Pack.Αργότερα το 1987 πρωταγωνήστησαν στην κινουμένων σχεδίων τηλεοπτική σειρά Παπιοπεριπέτειες(DuckTales στα Αγγλικά), στην οποία εμφανίστηκαν σε περιπέτιες μαζί με τον Θείο τους, Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ(ο Ντόναλντ είχε καταταχτεί στο Αμερικάνικο Ναυτικό).Οι πρωσοποικότητες των αγοριών βασίστηκαν κυρίως στις εμφανίσεις τους στα κομιξ και στα μικροβίντεο. Μικροεμφανίσεις Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη εμφανίζονται στις εξής ταινίες: *1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit *1990 Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (TV special) *Mickey's Christmas Carol. Quack Pack Ο Χιούη, ο Λιούη και ο Ντιούη πρωταγωνίστησαν επίσης το 1990 στην σειρά Quack Pack, στην οποία και οι τρείς εμφανίζονται ως έφηβοι. Στη σειρά Quack Pack, τα παιδιά είχαν διαφορετικές προσωπικότητες, με τον Χιούη να είναι ο αρχηγός της παρέας, τον Ντιούη ως κομπιουτεράκια , και τον Λιούη να απολαμβάνει τα σπορ. Μετά το Quack Pack, τα παιδιά επανήλθαν στις αρχικές τους ηλικίες στις μελλοντικές τους εμφανίσεις, περιλαμβάνοντας την σειρά του 2000 Mickey Mouse Works, αλλά ξαναεμφανίστηκαν ως έφηβοι στη σειρά House of Mouse. Στο House of Mouse, ήταν η μπάντα του σόου. Gallery Ονόματα ανά τον κόσμο Παραπομπές Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι *Οι Χιούη, Λιούη και Ντιούη Ντακ στην ΚΟΜΙΞ Wiki *Οι Χιούη, Λιούη και Ντιούη Ντακ στην Wikipedia Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρες Κατηγορία:Κοντινοί άνθρωποι του Ντόναλντ Κατηγορία:Κοντινοί συγγενείς του Ντόναλντ Κατηγορία:Το σύμπαν του Ντόναλντ